Session 2 : Kobold's Eleven
Synopsis The party sends a small group (Spruce, Thorin, Phann, and Mario) with Lander to scout for the kobolds that stole Evendurr's shipment. Following the instructions from the thieves' leader, the party finds a hidden underground hideout that appears to have been ransacked. The party descends from the hideout into the sewers underneath Lakehead and navigates their way to a series of kobold tunnels off the main sewer system. Following the kobold tunnels down, the party runs into an ambush and captures one of the kobolds, a hunter named Cleareye, for interrogation. The party threatens Cleareye until he agree's to lead them to the underground city of the kobolds. After following Cleareye for the greater part of a day, the party comes across a meeting between Gnarltooth, King of the Kobolds, and a skeletal dragonborn named Ildrex the Bloodcaller. Ildrex tells Gnarltooth that his Goddess, Tiamat, requires him to give up Evendurr's shipment as a sacrifice, and that he will return in two days time to escort the shipment to somewhere called "The Blessed Grave". Since the party is too far from the surface to return and get back in time to recover the shipment, they resolve to steal the shipment with this smaller group. The night before the heist, they are approached by a hunched, hooded Kobold who reveals himself to be Ironwing, chief priest of the tribe and head prophet to the Kobolds imprisoned God, Kurtumluk. Ironwing beseeches the party to aid him in killing the king, believing that he no longer holds the tribe's best interest in heart. The party agrees to aid him and proceed with planning the heist. The next day the party puts their plan into action. With Cleareye's help they are able to sneak into the city undetected and find the storehouse where they are keeping Evendurr's shipment. At the storehouse, the party is almost discovered by guards when black-fletched arrows from an unknown direction slay the guards that the party had missed. Stepping into the storehouse the party begins recovering the shipment when a figure in black leather armor with a full-face black rabbit mask steps out of the shadows. The figure silently beckons for the party to hand him one item from the shipment, another animal mask that depicts a one-eyed jackal. After taking the mask a black smoke envelopes the mysterious figure and they disappear without a trace. The party then makes their way to the throne room, where they aid Ironwing in slaying the King and his personal guard. Ironwing allows the party to take the kings sword in thanks, which appears to have been a gift from Ildrex that was blessed with draconic magic. They then follow Ironwing to the upper levels of the city, where he has prepared flying bat mounts for the party to take and escape the city. After landing some distance from the city, the party bids goodbye to Cleareye and returns to the surface with Evendurr's shipment finally in tow. Misc. While preparing for the heist, the party ran into a number of interesting locations. They found the remnants of what appeared to be an archaeological dig, where they discovered an ingenious weapon dubbed a "handipult" that uses explosive powder to propel a metalic slug at high velocity. In another section of cave, they found an illusory wall that hid a shrine and altar. On top of the altar was a vial with a small marble dragons head stopper that can produce immense amounts of water when the command word is spoken. Further back in the same cave they discovered a length of rope that seems to act as an animate object, and can be similarly controlled by using various command words.